Breaking the laws of resurection
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: The Shichinintai have been resurected once again! But by whom? And for which purpose? Pairings: InuXKag,MiroXSan,JakXBan,maybe KikXSui, maybe more later. Jakotsuness. Blood, mild yaoi, and all the stuff that comes with the Shichinintai. Please review!


Breaking the Laws of Resurrection  
By ForgottenKaze

Author's notes

The crazy author's way of showing her love for the Shichinintai, which may be very long and possibly boring, but whatever… As for the guy who reforged Banryuu, I made him up (no duh…)! His name (Senshiha) means warrior blade and he has absolutely nothing to do with Toutou-sai (unlike Kaijinbo). This will all make sense shortly. Contains spoilers for most of the 5th season (manga vol.24-28). The usual yaoi/shounen-ai overtones with the whole JakotsuXBankotsu, and Jakotsu being, well, himself. And 'shichini-mark' is not a real word, but it means the mark(s) that all of the Shichinintai have. The title is about the fact that I have never seen anyone but Kikyou be resurrected more than once.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line! It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi- sensei.**

Japanese words used:

Ooaniki: "Big brother" this is how the Shichinintai address Bankotsu.

Sharyou: probably 'leader'

* * *

"Huh?" Kagome said softly.

"What is it Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked over his shoulder.

"I sense Shikon shards," came the reply.

"And I can smell the nose burning stench of wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. "It must be that mangy wolf Kouga!"

No sooner than his named had been mentioned, the young Yourouzoku leader appeared, seemingly out of the blue, and landed on Inuyasha's head. Kouga clutched at Kagome's hand and said, "My dear Kagome, though I have yet to find him, I shall soon bring you Naraku's head on a silver platter!"

"Ha, ha! It's okay, you don't have to do it!," she said after he stepped off Inuyasha's head.

"Yeah, get off my head mangy wolf!"

"Oh insolent puppy! You still he- huh?" He sniffed the air. "Puppy, do you smell it too?"

"Yeah, the stench of corpses, grave soil, blood and fire. That can only mean one thing."

"What?" Sango asked.

"The Shichinintai are up ahead," the Hanyou said confidently.

"But we killed them all before!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Keh! I know. They must have gotten someone else to drag them out of their graves again! But I am not too keen on seeing Jakotsu again."

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, don't tell me you forgot? He was, well, hitting on me!"

"And he called me sexy," Miroku added.

"And he called my skirt a loincloth and said it was cute!" Kouga put in. "Umm, Kouga? Is that really a skirt?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Unfortunately my dear, I cannot answer that question."

"Who cares about a piece of fur? Let's go!" Inuyasha said.

Approximately 5 minutes later, everyone was on his or her respective rides (Kagome on Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou on Kirara, Kouga running alone beside them and Ginta and Hakaku lagging behind, in case you forgot).

A little ways away, Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly (causing Jaken to crash into his leg).

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked appearing at his hand.

The white-haired Taiyoukai glanced in the direction of the Ushitora.

"That crops stench… Same as the poisoner and those other to," he murmured.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Is something wrong?"

"Rin, take Ahun and go somewhere safe. I will find you."

"Uh okay," the little girl replied hesitatingly.

"_What was Sesshoumaru-sama thinking?"_ Jaken thought as the young lord stalked off.

"Ahhh, Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't leave me behind!" Jaken yelled running after him.

"I wonder what's on his mind? Oh well, come on Ahun." And, with that, the little girl and the two-headed dragon left the scene

---_Okay, back to the Inu-Tachi---_

At the gate of the bloodstained castle, Inuyasha, Kouga and the rest, stopped and stared. There they were, the Shichinintai, all seven of them (A/N please keep in mind that nobody in the series has seen all seven of them together), standing around and looking pretty much like a bunch of teenagers (hell, Bankotsu _is_ a teenager).

At the sound of their footsteps, Bankotsu looked up and said: "Well, if it isn't Inuyasha and his gang!…"

He was about to say something more when Jakotsu, who had been sitting beside him and drinking sake, yelled "Oh Inuyasha! How I've pined to see you!"

He seemed about to get up when Bankotsu placed his hand on Jakotsu's shoulder. "Jakotsu." he said warningly.

"Oh don't worry Bankotsu! I'm just playing!"

When he said this, Suikotsu shook with suppressed laughter, while the others just looked a bit confused.

"Since you are here," Bankotsu said, deliberately changing the subject. "I suppose you want to fight!"

"Keh! Of course I wanna beat the crap outta you!" Inuyasha replied, pulling out Tetsuaiga. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am, Hanyou!" Bankotsu retorted, reaching for Banryuu.

"So, you got someone to fix it for you!"

"Yes Inukoro! And this time I made sure not to have any Youki in it so you can't pull that Bakuryu-ha stunt like last time!"

"So demon didn't reforge it?!" (A/N Why did Inuyasha think it was?)

"No! It was a human! It was… It was… Oh crap! I forgot his name! Shit…" he seemed to try really hard to remember.

"You're thinking of Senshiha, Oo-aniki," Renkotsu reminded his young leader.

"What the hell!?" Kouga yelled at the sight of the bald pyromaniac.

"The wolf's right," Bankotsu said turning to Jakotsu. "Why did we let him back in? He killed you after all…"

"Because Ooaniki, if we hadn't, the Shichinintai would only have six members, no five, because Ginkotsu wouldn't have stayed," Suikotsu said from the other side of the deck.

"Are you seven going to sit around and talk all day?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Of course not pup! Here I come!" came the Sharyou's reply.

As both 6 foot swords clanged together, their wielders both unleashed a human battle cry (not attack names, an actual battle cry).

"What?! Can't beat-up a human 17 year-old?" Bankotsu asked as the two broke the clash.

"Keh! I've taken down people centuries older than you, Cross-Boy!" Inuyasha told him in return.

"Don't insult my shichinin-mark! You have puppy dog ears!" the braided man retorted as he charged again.

"This will… take awhile," Miroku said.

"With their personalities, I wouldn't doubt it," Sango added.

"Yeah," Suikotsu agreed

"Hey!" Kouga shouted. "Shouldn't we be fighting the bastards?!"

"If you want to fight us," Renkotsu told Kouga from on top of Ginkotsu.

"Fine!" Kouga leaped up and (tried to) slash at Renkotsu's neck.

"Monk, you're mine!" Suikotsu yelled as he slashed at Miroku with his wolverine-style claws. "I hate monks and doctors!"

"You said that last time, but you're still a doctor!"

"Come here, my pretty," Mukotsu told Kagome. "I won't go too hard on you."

"Ewww! No! Get away from me pervert!" Kagome screamed as she loosed a hima no ya.

" So, I get to eat the fox and the kitty-cat," Kyoukotsu said as he lumbered toward the two demons.

"Will they ever learn?" Jakotsu grumbled, realizing he would have to fight Sango. A _woman._ He sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I never left Kanto province." _But then, I wouldn't have met Bankotsu. _

"Hey, are you going to fight?" Sango demanded of the yellow-clad warrior (A/N I love the word "warrior" :3).

"Fine, here I come!"

* * *

Yay! Cliff-hanger ending? Why am I celebrating? Just because :P. When I wrote the first part of the chapter, I had no idea of how Bankotsu died in the manga. What I knew I learned from watching AMV. In the anime, there was this whole lotta stuff about some sort of youki attack from Banryuu, allowing Inuyasha to use the Bakuryu-Ha, but in the manga, he was just sliced in half like Hiten (remember him?). Tell me if you want something more. Please make a poor authoress feel loved by submitting a review. Maybe you will get the next chapter sooner that way. Amayo! 


End file.
